


Brothers and Zombies

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Having Sam and Dean for older brothers can be a pain! Especially when you have to have your wisdom teeth taken out! Little do they know their master plan isn’t really the smartest! Sam and Dean learn a valuable lesson about tricking the trickster’s girlfriend.





	Brothers and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Youtube prank two brothers played on their sister. If you want to check it out the link is included (https://youtu.be/AXFhTXSLjco)

You sat in the backseat of the Impala looking miserably out the window. The day ahead was going to be a doozy and you was NOT looking forward to it!

 

“You with us back there?”

 

Your eyes rolled up to meet Dean’s as he drove down the road. Your brother seemed far to happy about you having your wisdom teeth out.

 

“Yeah….why are you so happy?”

 

Dean shrugged, not daring to look at Sam. His brother was keeping it smooth as always on the outside but he knew inside that Sam was probably laughing like a hyena.

 

“Just a good morning. You look awful moody.”

 

You frowned, if possible, harder. 

 

“Yeah I am about to go have my teeth cut out of my gums. That’s something to be cheerful about all right. Dean I will pay you $100 to keep driving.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“Ah, you’ll be fine. We’ll make you some pudding and soup. You’ll be up and about in no time.”

 

You mumbled a few choice words for your brother under your breath as he went back to the road. Dean was still smirking like an idiot in the driver seat.

 

“Sheesh you sure are moody when you don’t have your coffee.”

 

You looked up again from your lap.

 

“You got that right. Let’s see here. I couldn’t have my coffee, I am about to get my mouth cut into, I haven’t seen my boyfriend in weeks. I have a lot to be bitchy over!”

 

Dean made a gagging expression at the mention of the word “boyfriend”. The less that Dean had to see of Gabriel that happier of a person he was! You, meanwhile, didn’t appear to share his sentiment.

 

“I’m sure Gabriel would much rather be with you too. Should have asked him to come home to deal with your crabby ass.”

 

You groaned.

 

“I tried to call him this morning to let him know that my surgery was today and what did I get voicemail! I have got nothing but voicemail for three days. If I somehow end up as one of those statistics that die during wisdom tooth removal I am going to come back as a ghost and haunt him.”

 

Sam laughed at that.

 

“Then we would have to hunt you. We don’t wanna do that.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at Sam.

 

“I’ll haunt you two extra hard for even mentioning that to me.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes as they pulled into the oral surgeon’s parking lot.

 

“Okay enough you two. Y/n you are going to be just fine and your angelic boyfriend will back as soon as he can. Now are you ready to do this?”

 

You rolled your eyes getting out of the car with a scoff.

 

“Of course I’m not ready! I don’t want to do this.”

 

Sam and Dean stayed back near the car for a moment as you walked inside. Dean looked over at Sam with a smirk.

 

“Are you ready to do this?”

 

Sam winced.

 

“I don’t know Dean. She is feeling pretty down right now. Don’t you think this is kind of mean?”

 

Dean blinked before holding a hand up.

 

“Oh hell no! She is mean to us when we are sick!”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow

 

“Uh no that is you Dean. Y/n took care of you last time you were sick with the man cold.”

 

Dean appeared to be truly offended by his brother’s comment.

 

“Oh you shut up and don’t spoil my fun!”

 

Sam groaned before going to walk into the office after you.

 

“Fine. When she kicks you in the nuts I am going to say I told you so.”

 

Walking into the office you were at the receptionists desk finalizing all of the paper work as the nurse walked out.

 

“Y/n Winchester?”

 

You held a hand up before looking back to your brothers who were sitting in the waiting room. Dean was eagerly looking over a Highlights magazine while Sam was glaring at his brother. They both gave you innocent smiles.

“We’ll be her when you get done kid.”

 

Dean said. Sam nodded.

 

“It will all be fine”

 

You took a breath with a nod before walking back after the nurse. Following the nurse down the long stark white hallway, you tried to control your breathing. Now would be a great time for Gabriel to come and save you! 

 

“Gabriel now would be a hell of a time for you to respond. I am panicking here.”

 

You silently prayed. This wasn’t like Gabriel to completely ignore your prayers for days on end. Although you knew that Gabriel was busy with an impending war with Lucifer; you still wanted your boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, you knew that this was something that you needed to put on your big girl panties and deal with it!

 

1 hour later….

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

Sam and Dean both looked up at their name being called. The nurse that had taken you back stood at the open doorway leading back to exam room. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

They both responded at the same time. Then nurse smiled realizing her mistake. Both of these men were the girl’s brothers.

 

“She’s good to go. Do one of you want to come back and help her?”

 

Dean looked over to Sam with a smile. Sam stood following the nurse.

 

“How is she?”

 

He asked softly. The nurse smiled.

 

“She did wonderfully. Y/n is under some strong anesthesia and will probably be groggy for a few hours but she will be fine.”

 

Sam nodded, feeling a little better as they walked into the room where you sat looking around with an awe filled expression on her face. Right away Sam smiled realizing how “out of it” you really was. Sam leaned down holding a hand out to you.

 

“Hey Y/n. How are you feeling?”

 

You looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

 

“SAMMY! We have got to go buy a giraffe! You have to tell Dean that he can’t say no. We NEED this!”

 

Sam couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Okay if you want a giraffe we can go get you one. Boy they gave you the good stuff.”

 

You grinned, poking at your nose. Sam shrugged at that motion but decided not to question you. 

 

“I can’t feel my face!”

 

Sam laughed as he helped you stand up.

 

“Its a good thing. Trust me.”

 

Sam said before leading you out of the room. You held to his arm, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Sam have I ever told you that I love you?”

 

Sam was having a hard time keeping his amusement under wraps. You were definitely out of it!

 

“Yeah a time or two.”

 

He replied as they walked out of the room. Dean stood when his siblings walked out. You looked at him with a super excited smile on your face.

 

“Dean I missed you!”

 

Dean instantly began to laugh. He wasn’t expecting this. Dean figured that you would be one of those people who were super cranky under the influence of medication. Now here you were telling him that you missed him.

 

“You just saw me an hour ago.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Well it seemed like an eternity.”

 

Dean smirked at the freaked out expression on Sam’s face as they got you in the car.

 

Once the door was shut Dean looked to Sam with a smile.

 

“This is going to be so much fun!”

 

Sam groaned.

 

“Do we have to? She is so sweet and loving right now.”

 

Dean held his hands up.

 

“Oh hell no! We had a plan! This is going to be fun and she will probably find this amusing later.”

 

Sam sighed heavily as he walked the passenger side of the car.

 

“When she kills us in our sleep it will be all your fault.”

 

Dean did he his best evil smile as he got into the car.

 

“Ah calm down Sammy. It’s all good isn’t it Y/n?”

 

Dean looked back into the back seat where you sat hugging a stuffed rabbit that John had given you as a birthday present when you were a child.

 

“Everything is wonderful!”

 

You said gleefully. Both Sam and Dean had to stifle their laughter as Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

About a mile down the road, Dean decided to put his master plan into action. He gave Sam a wink before pushing a prerecorded cassette into the radio. Dean waited eagerly until the loud obnoxious beeping noise took over the car. He glanced back at you who pleased to see that you were making a frowning face as the emergency broadcast began to play.

 

“The center for disease control in Washington DC has issued a viral outbreak warning. State and local officials have reported cases of high fever, nausea, death, and even cannibalism. Stay in place until further notice.”

 

Dean frowned before looking to Sam.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Sam tried to appear as concerned as possible.

 

“Cannibals? Uh Dean we should really get Y/n home. The bunker is going to be the safest place to be.”

 

You looked up, eye full of panic.

 

“What? Dean you are driving like a slug can you get to the bunker? Just drive!”

 

Dean quickly stepped on the gas. Sam looked out the window. He was trying his best not to crack up before he focusing back on Dean.

 

“We probably need to get somewhere else. Maybe we should head out west or something.”

 

Dean nodded as they pulled into the driveway.

 

“Good idea Sammy! Y/n stay put. We are going go inside and get some stuff.”

 

You blinked a few times obviously scared out of your mind. Normally, you would have been questioning everything that you just heard or told Dean to fuck off when you realized that it was a trick.

 

“Dean! Don’t leave me!”

 

Dean quickly opened the back door taking your hands in his.

 

“Y/n it is going to be okay! Do you want me to bring your cat?”

 

You screamed. What kind of dumb question was that?!

 

“OF COURSE I WANT MY CAT YOU IDIOT! Gabriel got me that cat! Oh my god we need to get a hold of Gabriel! He and Cas doesn’t know!”

 

Dean tried to calm you with a soothing voice. 

 

“Y/n, they will be just fine! Now stay here I am going to get your cat and some supplies!”

 

You sat trying to piece everything together as Sam and Dean ran inside like madmen. After a moment you started feeling around for your phone. You had to get Gabriel on the phone! There was no way that you were about to head someplace away from home without letting Gabriel and Cas know! They had to know where to find the three of you!

 

You looked up as Sam walked out carrying a potato masher. Your face went from confused to livid!

 

“Sam what the hell are you doing?! We don’t need a potato masher! We needs guns and weapons! This is like a fucking episode of the Walking Dead and you are going to get us killed!”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“We gotta eat!”

 

Throwing your hands in the air, you proceeded to yell at your older brother further.

 

“Are you going to be the one peeling the potatoes because I sure as hell am not! We don’t have time for that! Go get weapons! Where is your brain?!”

 

Sam stuck out his bottom lip before turning and going back inside. You muttered a few curses under your breath as you finally located the phone. Dialing Gabriel’s number, you frantically wiggled your feet trying to calm yourself in some way.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Gabriel sat beside Cas in an near empty dinner. They had been working on tracking down Lucifer for some time. He was feeling guilty over not contacting you in a few days. The time had just gotten away from him now here it was going on a few days without hearing your voice.

 

The moment his phone rang Gabriel quickly dug his hand in his pocket to grab the phone. Cas looked up from the map that he was looking at.

 

“Who is it?”

 

Gabriel looked down seeing your name.

 

“Y/n.”

 

He said feeling strangely concerned.

 

“Hey sugar.”

 

The moment the words left his lips, you was practically screaming in his ear.

 

“Gabriel you have to come quick! The zombies are coming! This isn’t some Walking Dead prank and stupid Sam comes out of the bunker with a fucking potato masher! Who the hell has time for that?!”

 

Gabriel winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He was totally confused! What was going on back home?

 

“Sugar, what are you talking about? A potato masher? Zombies?”

 

Right away he could tell that you were crying and panicking. The protective lover in him was immediately on guard as you started talking again.

 

“We were on our way back to the bunker after my getting my wisdom teeth out and there was this news alert that made that obnoxious beeping noise. The people in Washington DC said there are zombies and cannibals on the loose. You have to come home because my stupid brother’s don’t know what they are doing. The zombies are going to eat my legs off!”

 

Gabriel glanced at Cas who was looking as equally confused. Cas mouthed, “What is going on?” Gabriel shrugged tying to piece everything together still. He stopped when the words wisdom teeth out left your mouth.

 

“Wisdom teeth? Y/n, baby, you are going to have to calm down. I don’t have any idea what you are talking about? You had your teeth out?”

 

You squealed again. Gabriel knew that you was losing your temper quick!

 

“YES!!! I have been trying to get a hold of you for days but you keep ignoring me! They did my surgery this morning. Now what am I supposed to do about these zombies?!”

 

Gabriel groaned.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

In an instant Gabriel was back at the bunker. He stood beside the Impala where you sat in the back seat trembling like a scared child. Gabriel quickly walked to the car opening the door before kneeling down so he could get a better look at you. Your face was tear streaked and eyes were open wide.

 

When you saw Gabriel, you all but jumped in his arms.

 

“Gabriel! We have to get out of here. We can go to Mexico or something. I remember how to say pants in Spanish! That’s about it.”

 

Gabriel had to stop himself from laughing. He knew that you were genuinely freaking out. Whatever anesthetic that you had been put on was definitely winning. Gabriel reached down taking your hands in his before gently kissing them.

 

“Gabriel you need to be serious! Now isn’t the time to be wanting to make out!”

 

Gabriel chuckled at that.

 

“Sweetpea, there are no zombies. Everything is fine! I promise you are totally safe. Do you think I would really let anything happen to you?”

 

He nuzzled his nose against yours taking extra care to send as many loving vibes as possible Before you could respond Sam and Dean came walking out of the bunker. Dean was holding an iron while Sam still held the potato masher in his hands. Both men froze seeing Gabriel with you in his arms. They had never seen the archangel look so annoyed.

 

“Having fun boneheads?”

 

Gabriel asked coldly. Sam held a hand up.

 

“Gabriel it was just a…”

 

“SAVE IT!”

 

Gabriel snarled. He looked back to you with a loving smile.

 

“I’m going to put you safely in your room and I will be with you momentarily . You need to get some rest and are over due for some cuddles. I need to have a word with your brothers.”

 

You yawned.

 

“That sounds nice. Did I ever tell you how hot you are?”

 

Gabriel smirked making sure that your brother’s heard that comment.

 

“A time or two. I’ll be with you soon baby cakes.”

 

Once you were safely out of ear shot Gabriel turned to Sam and Dean with an expression that could clearly said run!

 

“Gabriel, it was just a joke.”

 

Sam stuttered. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow.

 

“I bet you both think they you were pretty clever huh? Picking on Y/n when she couldn't take care of herself? Well you wasn’t. So do you all want to see a real Zombie?”

 

Before Sam and Dean could respond Gabriel snapped his fingers and two zombie appeared. Gabriel smirked as the two zombies started waddling toward Sam and Dean.

 

“Okay! Gabriel this isn’t funny!”

 

Sam shouted. Gabriel turned with a cold smirk. Dean looked coldly at the archangel

 

“Wait until I get my hands on your you winged douche bag!”

 

Gabriel laughed…

 

“Takes on to know one, Dean. Well good luck fighting these Walking Dead rejects with an iron and a potato masher. Best wishes.”

 

Gabriel walked into the bunker and slammed the door behind him locking it with another snap of his fingers. He made sure that the zombies wouldn’t actually be able to hurt Sam and Dean if they did bite. Scare the living shit of them, yes! Hurt them….as much as he wanted to…no. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain to you was why your brothers were zombies!

 

Gabriel remained invisibly watching Sam and Dean scrambling inside the Impala to avoid the zombies. Chuckling he turned to join you in bed. He already dreaded explaining all of this to you the next morning. Right now all he wanted to do was cuddle with you until you were100% again.

 

“Good luck you gigantic morons….that’s what you get for tricking the trickster’s woman.”

 

Gabriel said with a proud smile before shutting your door behind him.


End file.
